what is gone
by Artemisia28
Summary: Jon tries to find lena


"Lena!?" Jon yelled. "Lena, where are you?" he yelled, looking for her. Nobody had seen her since she left earlier that morning, it was almost midnight now. And Kalen had come back when he couldn't find her. "Lena, it's me, I came back for you." He said, trying to get her to come out. He felt horrible, he never should have said the things he said to her. If he ever had a chance with her, he had ruined it. Like he would ever have one anyway? He told himself to try make himself feel better. But it didn't help. She honestly meant every word she said, before and after he made her leave. Right down to you've gotta pretty face and that's it, I'm done. "Lena, where are you?!" he demanded. She was probably tired of him screaming her name by now. Shed have to come out sooner or later. A loud rumble came from the black sky. A raindrop fell on his head. _Awh, wonderful,_ he thought as he wiped it away. _Now it's raining._ He looked back, Ghost wasn't following him anymore. Even he had the good sense to turn around and go back. _Maybe is she right,_ he thought._ Maybe he does have some more sense than me_. "Lena? "He called. But like all the other times she didn't answer. Which he preferred because mostly when she did, she always had something smart to say. He could hear her right now, _Jon what the hell do you want, I'm ignoring you, do you understand what that means? _She would ask. _I'm so sorry for caring Lena._ He would answer. But he really didn't feel that way about her, just like he did with yritte, all though he had to pretend because he knew sooner or later he would have to kill her if he wanted to make it back to the night watch. He missed Lena, even her smart illegic remarks. At least she was actually cute when she said it, unlike Sam and the others. "Lena, where are you? "He pleaded. Then he a saw a tree with a strange marking. _Wait a minute I know that tree, _he told himself._ but from where?_ Even though his father was the lord of winter fell, he didn't study the markings and folklores like Sam did. _If only Sam had come with me,_ he told himself. _Think Jon, think._ He told himself._ No use in cussing yourself out and making yourself feel bad, you know that marking, you just gotta think about it. _He told himself. "Lena?" he called, fear in his voice. _What of Lena was in whatever was behind that tree, and was in trouble_? He asked. _Dam nit Lena! _He thought. _Why ya always do this?_ He cursed. Then it reminded him, his dad had this place made for the souls of the excuited watchmen who had unfinished business so they wouldn't haunt winter fell. There was such things as ghosts beyond that tree. _Oh god, Lena! _He thought. _Why do you always do this?_ He thought. He grabbed his sword. He had no choice he had to go in there and save her. "Lena!" he called, edging closer to the tree. "Lena, where are you?" he asked, hoping she would pop out of nowhere before he got there. "Lena. Please it's me, Jon." He urged. She had to hear him by now unless she really wasn't there. Maybe…just maybe she had went back and is waiting on _him _to come back now. He was almost tempted to turn back but he didn't. _Now, she didn't go back, surely Sam would have sent one of the boys to tell him that she had come back. _He tightened his grip on the lantern and walked past the tree. "Lena, please come back!" he persuaded, trying not to yell too loud and disturb whatever souls where here. This place was sure spooky at night, and he remembered coming here once with his dad to honor a night watcher who was wrongfully beheaded. _It don't even look the same, _he told himself. Maybe it was because it was night time. Or maybe it was because he was scared to death this time. "Lena?" he called. "Where are you? "He asked, looking around. "Lena! "He yelled. But she never answered. _Where is she?_ He thought. "Lena, please I'll do anything you want!" he pleaded. Then it started pouring down raining. "Even if that means letting you go, "he offered. "Just let me know that you're all right." He finished. But even that didn't bring her out of hiding. "Lena?" he called, as he ventured even further into the woods. "Lena, please!" he begged. Still no answer. Then he found her. She was passed out on the ground, from where she was so tired, probably. He bent down, and picked her up. She never even woke up the whole time, and Jon could see the gash where she had tripped and fell. But at least he had found her, the rest could wait till later, he told himself. _If she even want to around me, _he told himself. _But in which, she probably didn't. _But she looked so peaceful, even though her face was dirty, and her long platinum blonde hair was matted and had dirt in it, she still had the face of an angel. They were getting wet in the soaking rain, and Lena was shivering cold. He made it back in less time than it took him to get there, luckily, because if he didn't get her warm soon, shed get sick and die. He came back to find Kalen waiting on him. "Kalen, where's the other? "Jon asked. "They went looking for you, Jon." Kalen answered. His eyes lit up when he saw Jon had found Lena. "You found her!" he cheered. "Jon, I tried, I really did." He said. "It's all right," Jon said, sitting her down and wrapping his old coat around her. "Is she all right?" Kalen asked. Then ghost walked over and sat down beside if he was going to watch over her. "Yeah, she must wore herself out, "Jon answered. "The others got worried about you, and went looking for you. "Kalen said. "Well find them in the morning," Jon replied. "Right now, we need as much rest as we can get." He added. "So, where was she?" Kalen asked. "Out in Lost Souls Woods." Jon answered. "Even ghost turned around when he realized where we were." He finished. "Who is she? "Kalen asked. "Her name is Lena, and her mamma was killed, "Jon replied. "She doesn't know her father, but I'm pretty sure it's one of the Lannisters." he added. "How?" Kalen asked. "How do you know that?" he asked. "because she looks like Jamie and she said her mamma said he was a brave knight, Jamie was a knight, and 14 years ago, he wasn't known as king slayer, so her mamma probably didn't think to tell her that her father was a very feared man that was sitting on more gold then even the gods could even dream of having, because at the time she knew him, he wasn't." Jon informed. "You've gotta point, but who's to say she isn't tyrion?" Kalen asked. "Tyrion was never a knight couldn't pretend to be one, he was too short. "Jon said. "I think you've been spending _way _too much time with Tyrion." Kalen said, laughing. "It isn't like shell ever get to know him if he is her father, because Lady Stark has him prisoner," Kalen informed. "I'm sure shell let her talk to him, "Jon said. "Because after all he is gonna die, sooner or later." Jon persuaded. "I don't know, but what she does meet him and he does claim her?" Kalen asked. "You'll never see her again, because then she will be a Lannisters and Lannisters don't like people like us!" he explained. "That's a risk I'm willing to take a right now you wouldn't understand! "He said. "Time to go to bed." He said 


End file.
